The present disclosure relates to cooling systems for electric motors as well as for the associated control electronics. The disclosed system is particularly useful for use with unidirectional radial fan cooling systems.
In one specific application of the cooling systems disclosed herein, a pump assembly P is driven by a motor assembly M, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A control box C is associated with the motor and houses electrical and electronic components used to the control the operation of the motor and/or the pump assemblies.
It is well known that electric motors generate a significant amount of heat that must be dissipated. Thus, the motor assembly typically includes at least one fan that is driven by the motor providing power to the pump assembly. A fan housing 10 encloses the fan and helps direct cooling air flow across the motor. A motor housing H also helps direct cooling air flow across the electric motor, relying upon heat transfer to draw heat from the motor.
It is also known that control circuitry in the form of electrical and electronic components used in the control box C generate heat. Moreover, if the arrangement is situated outdoors, direct sunlight may create a “mini-greenhouse” with the control box, although control boxes are typically provided in a color or with a coating that reflects sunlight to minimize any associated heat absorption. In any case, the electrical and electronic components with the control box C are subjected to increased temperatures, which can have a deleterious effect on the control components.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cooling system for the motor assembly M and for the control box C. Design limitations for a particular application may dictate space requirements available for any such cooling system. It is thus further desirable to provide the necessary cooling for the motor and electronic controls in as small a package as possible.